Hunter
The hunter's play style is that of a sharpshooter. He is well suited for ranged combat, being able to have improved accuracy and dealing the most damage with well placed critical hits. Based on how his skill points are distributed he is also able to do high damage with other guns, though most of his skills lead to a preference of sniper rifles and pistols. All of these advantages come at the expense of his own durability under fire. The hunter's active ability calls his attack animal that can be a very helpful companion in the search for the Vault. His three skill trees are Sniper, which increases his skills with sniper rifles as well as group experience bonuses and accuracy; Rouge, which mainly focuses on increasing the potency of his attack animal as well as gaining loot; and Gunslinger, which improves his usage of pistols, as well as his melee weapon. Playing the hunter involves making extra use of shields and evasive maneuvers, more than any of the other classes. Fighting in close quarters and boss battles can be difficult, while many fights in open areas will be much easier. The hunter has the ability to choose which animal he will bring with him. Only one out of all the animals can occupany the hunter. Which animal you chose can be changed at the quick change station. : Attack animals to choose are: :: Skag ::* A medium sized, highly mobile Skag. Able to deal a lot of damage at close range, but unable to take much damage itself. If the Hunter chooses the skag the player gets a 20% boost in movement speed. : Spiderant ::* A small Spiderant, with a slow walk but with a fast rolling attack it can use to move around. Deals low damage but is able to take a lot of damage to its head, but will quickly perish if attacked from behind. If the Hunter chooses the Spiderant the player gets a 30% reduction to damage coming from in front of him. : Rakk ::* A small flying Rakk, able to swoop in and deal a large amount of damage very quickly. Works similarly to Bloodwing from Borderlands 1. If the Hunter chooses the Rakk the player gets a 20% boost in money earned from enemies. :: Thresher ::* A Larger sub-terrainian creature, capable of burying itself underground in between attacks to avoid taking damage.If the Hunter chooses the Thresher the player gets a 20% boost in fire rate. :: Varkid ::* A small weak creature, that can gain levels and become stronger the more enemies it kills. The levers are as follows: larva=>Adult=>Badass=>Super Badass=>The Invincible son of Vermivorous The invincible. It is worth noting that when reaching the final level the varkid turns on the player which can be disastrous on single-player mode.If the Hunter chooses the Varkid the player gets 1% bonus damage per enemy killed, the damage caps out at 20%. :: Bullymong ::* A Large creature able to both dish out and take a lot of damage. It's s low move speed is somewhat negated by the fact that it can make huge leaps to reach enemies.If the Hunter chooses the Bullymong the player gets a 100% boost in melee damage. :: Crystalisk ::* A Large and very slow creature. Deals decent damage at close range, but its slow speed renders it useless offensively, but it can tank tons of dammage. It is best to use the Crystalisk as a mobile cover.If the Hunter chooses the Crystalisk the player gets a 20% chance o reflect bullets back at enemies. :: Stalker ::* A medium sized creature with a shield and the ability to cloak itself. Can deal a lot of damage at close range. If the Hunter chooses the Stalker the player gains the ability to make himself invisible when crouching but loses the ability to shoot when crouching. :::::::::: Category:Classes